legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurlin Grand-Stone
Jurlin Grand-Stone is last known survivor of the Great War, in which many were thought killed during My'Draknother Olren. Jurlin was Head Commander of the dwarvish forces in the field, and was considered to be the very man who won the war for Polcro and her allies. After the Great War, Jurlin became Guard Captain, and again led the dwarvish forces in My'Draknothar Olren. He was one of the first to fall under the sway of the Vizier. He is the first encounter in Khraz'Mion. Abilities No Phases: Ancient Memories *Brutal Strike: Strikes hard with his axe, dealing 100,000 damage and rending the target for 3,000 every second for 10 seconds. *Oblivion: Enters a savage fury, killing anyone is 10 yds, and increases his physical damage dealt by 75% for 1 minute. *Savage Beatings: Will jump onto a random player and beat them savagely, dealing 1,000 every second until interupted. *Height of the War: Smashes his target square on his head for 130,000 damage, reducing armour by 50% for 1 minute, stunning for 5 seconds, and causing the ground beneath the target to rummble, dealing 1,000 damage a second to anyone standing in it. The rummble lasts for 30 seconds. *Torment of Ages: Will strike a random target for 90,000 damage, and causing the player to experince "Inner Torment" for 30 seconds. *Inner Torment: After "Torment of Ages" his target will take 2,000 damage per seconds for 1 minute. Healers will gain 35% healing increase and 30% mana back for healing that target. If the player survives, Jurlin will take damage equal to the amount of health lost by the player. *Rune Strike: Will smash his target for 110,000 damage, and mark the target with a random rune, see below. #Rune of Torment: Deals 1,000 damage every second for 30 seconds. #Rune of Weakness: Increases damage taken by 5% and reduces damage dealt by 5%. #Rune of Leeching: Transfers 30% of a heal on the target to Jurlin. #Rune of Ages: Reduces targets movement and attack speed by 30% #Rune of Revenge: Deals 50% of the damage dealt by that target back to the target. *Ancient Strike: Deals 100,000 damage and reduces target movement speed by 90%. Preparation As the first fight, and essentially a gear check, this fight is not that hard, but tanks should have anything to reduce damage and increase avoidance and mitigation effects. Tactics This fight is meant as a gear check for the players, but should not be treated lightly. When Jurlin uses "Brutal Strike" or "Height of the War", healers should quickly heal the tank up, as the DoT effects can kill if they are not taken care of. "Oblivion" is easily avoidable, a red circle warning will appear 3 seconds before the cast. When Jurlin uses "Savage Beatings" have a lpayer assigned to interupt him, as to make the healers lives easier. With "Torment of Ages" have a healer, two if needed, assigned to heal the target, as this can kill very fast. With "Rune Strike" Simply heal through "Rune of Torment" but all the other effects the tanks should switch off. Quotes INTRO: *"Help has arrived at last! And they bear the banner of Polcro too! Sadly you are too late, at we, the Vizier, have already won this battle." AGGRO: *You have not seen me fight before have you?" BRUTAL STRIKES: *"I have fought in two wars! What chance do you think you stand against me!?" *"BLEED!" OBLIVION: *"YARGH! You've gone and made me angry!" SAVAGE BEATINGS: *"You should have stopped when you had the cahnce..." *"You shall feel my wrath!" *"It will all end soon." HEIGHT OF THE WAR: *"I have seen things some men cannot even fathom, let me show YOU!" TORMENT OF AGES/ INNER TORMENT: *"Feel my pain!" *"Now you see why I fight." RUNE STRIKE: *"Imprinted with your demise!" *"Feel my pain!" *"You will soon succumb to my might." *"Your only helping me by doing that." *"Age, a mans greatest enemy!" *"Your only hurting yourself!" ANCIENT STRIKE: *"Your learn a lot over the course of your life, let me show you what I've learned!" Loot This is all the loot for Jurlin. Wealth ... Achievements * Defeat Jurlin Grand-Stone. * Defeat Jurlin Grand-Stone on Master. * Defeat Jurlin Grand-Stone on Hardcore. * No player dies from Height of the War. * Have a player experience all 5 runes from Runic Strike then defeat Jurlin Grand-Stone. * No player gets killed by Oblivion. Category:Khraz'Mion bosses